Similarities SideStories
by bulletproof trucker hats
Summary: Just some ideas that didn't fit in with the plot.  These are backstory and stuff that might have furthered the plot.  Please note the correlating chapters with 'Similarites'.
1. Begining

Hiei growled, leaning back on the branches of his chosen perch.

Stupid mission.

Stupid ningen.

Stupid Reikai.

Stupid Koenma.

Why had he even _agreed_ to take this damn mission in the first place?

"Hn." Hiei said, folding his arms, turning towards the door. "Like I'd help a pack of _ningen_."

Koenma's voice stopped him with his hand on the door knob. "That boy, their Jinchuuriki…" the demi-god's voice trailed off temptingly. "It's a _kitsune_. One would suppose the anti-fox sentiment would be rather…_high_, considering. I was _going_ to send Kurama- it's _Konohagakure_, he'd have a field day- but then I found out about _this_ fiasco…" Koenma looked calculating. "I _suppose_ I could still send him, if you refuse. He'd enjoy the forest, even if the ningen were trying to hunt him down and slaughter him…"

Hiei didn't turn. Damn godling, trying to manipulate him. _Him_! How _stupid_-

"Fine." Hiei heard himself say. "I'll go."

_Damn_, _stupid_ toddler-brat.

Hiei growled yet again. What in the _fuck_ had he fallen to, protecting _ningen_? There wasn't even anything in it for _him_!

No power.

No riches.

_Absolutely nothing._

But…

Hiei relaxed slightly. At least Kurama was safe.


	2. Poison

_So, I just realized that I never put what chapter the first part coorelates to. (It's before _First Impressions_, if you wanted to know). Anyway, _this_ segment is meant to be read in between _Jinchuuriki_ and _Captured_. Also, there is no particular order to the segments. I post them when I thin of something, and they don't _strictly_ follow the chapters of _Similarities_._

* * *

Hiei snarled, striking down yet _another_ advance scout. Just his luck, to have his mission hit. It was _just_ like Koenma- damn little demi-god that he was- to _neglect_ to tell him that this _precious_, ningen village had a damn _war_ going on. A chilling smirk worked its way across his face.

Well, as long as there was _killing_ going on…It'd really be a _shame_ if he missed out on _that_…

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!" One of the scouts knelt before the Sanke-Sannin. "How goes the infiltration?" he asked. "The unfortunate Oto-nin trembled, scared of being the one to bear this bad news to his master. He opened his mouth, but no sound managed to escape. "_Well_?" Orochimaru hissed.

"I-it…_doesn't,_ s-sir." he stammered finally. "G-go, tha-that is."

"_Explain_." the Sannin ordered.

The lackey gulped. "There-there's something _o-out_ there, s-sir…" he mumbled. "A-and it's pick-picking us off!"

"Well…that _is_ unfortunate…" Orochimaru mused. "Kabuto…?"

The Oto-nin stiffened. He hadn't realized the silver-haired medic was in the room. But, Orochimaru was still talking. "Yes, that is _unfortunate_ indeed…" he said. "…for _you_."

The lackey felt a shock of pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a gleaming chakra scalpel poking out of his torso. "Or-orochimaru-s-s-sama…" he whispered, blood burbling out of his mouth.

The Snake-Sannin watched him die, curiously, like a cat watching a fish in a bowl. When he finally stopped struggling, he addressed Kabuto again. "Get that thing out of my sight." he ordered. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." the Konoha traitor bowed. "Oh, and Kabuto?" "Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" he asked.

"Whatever it is in the forest…bring it to me."

* * *

Kabuto watched in awe, at the terrible creature decimating his troops.

It was amazingly fast.

It was frighteningly powerful.

And- judging by the multitude of dead it had strewn around its section of the forest- it was _ruthless_.

But, most strange of all about it, was…it took the form of a child.

A very _deadly_ child, with red eyes, and strange hair- though Kabuto _had_ seen weirder- but it _was_ a child, nonetheless.

Kabuto smirked, thinking of the praise Orochimaru would give him, if he managed to bring this child-killer back to Oto. But, how to go about it…?

The smirk faded, replaced by a thoughtful frown, as he studied the boy. The bandana around his head had slipped, revealing…_a third eye_.

The boy was a Jaganshi, and obviously older than he looked.

Of _course_ Kabuto had heard of the Jaganshi, the people who were either born with, or had undergone the agonizing surgery to receive, a Jagan Eye.

A _Jaganshi_. That would make things…_difficult._

The frown deepened., as he noted the slash on the Jaganshi's forearm.

Before he'd been cut down, one lucky Oto-nin had managed to score a deep cut on the boy's arm. It had occurred mere moments before, and the cut had been almost _guaranteed_ to scar, but, right before Kabuto's eyes, the cut was being knit up.

So, 'collapse-due-to-blood-loss' was out of the capture equation.

'Hmmmm…' Kabuto tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'How to go about this…?' He thought a few more moments, shuffling through his options- evaluating some, discarding others- and finally…

'That's it.' He reached down to his senbon pouch, to a specific compartment, and his smirk returned.

Hiei grunted, slicing an attacker's arm off. _Let_ the fool bleed to death. And, if by some miracle, he _lived_, he'd lost the arm, testimony of Hiei's legendary swordsmanship.

And, suddenly, _something_ pricked the back of his neck. He reached back, plucking a thin piece of metal, smeared with his blood, from where it had lodged in his flesh. 'Senbon.' he thought disdainfully. 'As if _that_ would-'

He crumpled to his knees. "What the-" he hissed, senbon falling from suddenly numb fingers. "Ah, I see my little concoction works on the Jaganshi, as well." A silver-haired ningen stepped into Hiei's line of sight. "I was a little concerned it wouldn't, but it all seems to work out fine."

Grey was creeping into the edges of Hiei's vision. "Ningen…what did…you _do_?" his words were forced.

Another chuckle, and Hiei decided he _really _didn't like this ningen.

"Not to worry, Jaganshi." he smirked. "It'll wear off…eventually."

The ningen's face was the last thing Hiei saw before he blacked out.

* * *

_Read and Review!_

_Also, mucho thankies to_ Twisted Musalih_, for being my first reviewer! Remember, I update faster with encouragement._

_Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile, for which of my stories you want updated, or posted!_

_Hope to see you next time! _

_~Goth Lolita  
_


End file.
